The heart of the Summons
by Xardion
Summary: Stories of the Final Fantasy VII, VIII, IX, and X from the summons point of view. Odin uploaded. Please R
1. The Word of Bahamut

Disclaimer: I do not own Bahamut, or anyone else in Final Fantasy VII, VIII, IX, and X. I'm just on good terms with them. 

Bahamut- Roooooaaaaarrrrrrrr. 

All right, I'm writing, I'm writing! Also, I'm sorry about this, but even thought this story was meant for the Final Fantasies explained above, I could only put it in one place. I chose FFX because it is the most recent.

Bahamut- ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!

As I was saying, on with the story!

The words of Bahamut. 

_I am the most powerful creature to exist._

_I lord over all the dragons and creatures of my power._

_I exist for the strong and just_

_I am Bahamut…_

For countless ages, I have existed. How I came into being is irrelevant. All that is need to know is that I live. As I've said before, I exist for the just and strong. For those who have such, I lend my power. For countless ages, I have done so along with my fellow warriors. Warriors such as Ifrit, the fire demon, whose fires can blaze mountains. Shiva, queen of the ice, whose beauty is matched only by her skill. And yes, even Odin, the dark knight of justice, his sword can cut through any mortal weapon and shield. And I cannot forget the summoner of water, Leviathan and the giver of life, Phoenix. There are also younger warriors who have shown me great promise. Ixion, the unicorn and Quezacotl the thunderbird, the students of the lightning sage, Ramuh. Then there is the dark Hades and his pet, Cerberus as well as the poisonous Doomtrain and the dark Anima under his command. And even the youthful Carbuncle, who even though has no fighting ability, his power to reflect magic makes him a useful ally. There is also the holy Alexander, the only one whose power can rival mine. 

We exist in a reality unknown and out of the reach of mortals. But there are times when a mortal can call upon us for our strength to aid them. I have done so on many occasions, but my power can only be used by one whose strength and spirit matches my own. But then again, different worlds have different rules; so sometimes only one person can summon me, a summoner. I have met several people that way and in and few others as well. My body has had many forms. Even though I remain a dragon in each form, the body alters based on the time as well as the person or people. And with each form, I grow stronger and I learn more from those who would fight. I can vividly remember the last six forms I took. The first three, I had to use at once to aid a group called Avalanche or more particularly, a mercenary that went by the name of Cloud Strife. My first form was a normal dragon form, having the power of my attack, the Mega Flare, which can destroy anything that I fight against. No defense of any kind can stop it from destroy the target as the enemies learned. But as their journey progress, it became obvious that they would need more power to survive. So I took a second form, Neo Bahamut. And my Giga Flare, which did vastly more damage, replaced my Mega Flare. And when that wasn't enough, I reached the final form in that world, Bahamut Zero. I was fully armored, with my six wings spread open and with my insanely powerful Tera Flare, my allies were able to face the creature they fought. Jenova and the powerful Sephiroth. Though I must admit, Sephiroth was a worthy opponent. I witnessed his skill in action and I almost found myself regretting to destroy him. But I didn't have to. Cloud faced him one last time and defeated him, proving that he was worthy to have as an ally.

The time after that, I found myself in another world. But humans imprisoned me. I didn't like that one bit. How dare they imprison me! But soon they left. Something about a creature they have been experimenting on and that they had to evacuate. I could have used my power to escape then, but something told me to remain there. So I waited. In time, a group of people came in. Instantly, I resonated to test them, but they were smart enough to perceive it. Then I asked them their reason for fighting. Their leader didn't have an answer; or rather he did, saying something about it being their nature. At that time, I knew. He would be the one I would join. But I had to test them further, so I fought them directly, holding back most of my power just to keep it even. They passed the test and I joined them. I learned of the leader's name, Squall Leonheart. The name alone showed that he was one of great strength. With my help as well as the other Guardian Forces as we was called then, we defeated the sorceress Ultimetica, but unfortunately, I had to kill one of my brothers, Tiamat. It was a sad moment as he had been captured like me and turned into that sorceress's servant. In the end, he begged me to kill him and tearfully, I did. That event had me in rage and with that, we defeated Ultimecia and I was able to meet and save a newborn GF, Griever. And Tiamat returned to whom he was normally, thanks to the time compression being stopped.

The next event, I was called uncontrollably. The one who summoned me was far from being just. She had a strong soul, but I felt a bitter hatred in her. But that wasn't the end of it. The one I was to battle with used a machine to take control of me and use me to destroy the woman who summoned me as well as her entire fleet army. I was put to sleep, only to awaken again by the man, who I learned was called Kuja. He called me to destroy the city of Alexandria. I was angry, angry at Kuja for what he was causing me to do. The innocent people were helpless against my attacks and their suffering dishearten me, mostly because I knew that no one would be able to stop me. But as fate would have it, another summoner called forth Alexander who was sent to stop me. We fought and Alexander's power proved superior to mine here. I was glad that he was able to stop me from hurting any more people. When I awoke again, I was no longer under Kuja's control, but rather the summoner who called Alexander, Princess Garnet or Dagger as her friends call her. She wasn't as physically powerful as the others, but she had a strong spirit. I felt that with her, I could repent for the innocents I made suffer. With that in mind, we faced Kuja and I was glad to fight him. But in the end, I felt pity for him. He was simply a person that wanted to exist and took out his wrath on others. Not that I'm saying I forgive him for what he did to me, but I can understand it.

The latest event was strange. I existed in this place as the extending power of a creature called a fayth. I was to wait until a summoner would come for me. In this form, I felt more powerful than I ever felt before. I could fight to the point where I could take on the powers of the fighters as well as my own. I couldn't wait for a summoner to come for me. One did come, another girl by the name of Yuna. She had one of the strongest spirits I felt, but I could also feel within her a deep sadness. She was on a pilgrimage to gather the aeons and use them to obtain the final aeon to defeat a monster called Sin. But we learned that that was a false way and she defied the tradition of dying in order to stop Sin for only a few years. I also learned that the fayth that I was joined to was communicating with one of Yuna's guardian's, Tidus. He was from another time and the fayth had told him that once this was over, he would return to his time. Unfortunate for him, he was in love with Yuna, but he saw the need to sacrifice himself so that she and the others could live in peace without the fear of Sin. I didn't understand that too much, but I learned. In the final battle, I and the other aeons had to do the same in order to stop Yu Yevon, the creature responsible for Sin and the dark cycle he created. I never really found out what happened to Tidus, but the fayth told me that he's safe and that they saved the world. When I asked if he rejoined Yuna, he smiled and teased me about being a romantic. He didn't tell me directly, but he simply said that he was rewarded and Yuna was happy again.

Now I wait in my realm again. I wait for the time when I am needed again. When the time comes, I will be ready. The others and I await the next battle, but none more than me. When justice is needed, I will deliver it. When power is required, I shall use it. When the forces of evil rise against us, my Mega Flare will send them back into oblivion.  No enemy of darkness will stand before us and no force of evil will stop us.

_I am the dragon king of the summons._

_I am Bahamut!_

Yes, I know Griever gets destroyed, but I like him, so I saved him instead along with Tiamat. So what do you think? Please let me know.

Sayonara.


	2. The Promise of Shiva

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in Final Fantasy VII, VIII, IX, and X. I'm just on good terms with them. I decided that the 'Words of Bahamut' fic was so good that I should use a few others as well, thus my next one entitled…

The promise of Shiva. 

_I am the mistress of the ice and cold._

_My beauty is only matched by my skill._

_I live for the kind and the warm-hearted_

_I am Shiva…_

For countless ages, I have existed. How is unknown to even us, but that matters little. What matters is the ones I protect. Those whose heart is as warm as I am cold. It is my love for such creatures that I fight for. To me, such a creature is beautiful in itself. There are many who would say I am the most beautiful of the summons. Although I don't disagree, I am not vain in that I would point that out. Truthfully, I am a little shy about it. And my appearance has made many of my fellow summons nervous around me. Especially the males. Odin is extremely nervous around my presence. And even the dragon lord Bahamut is shy around me. Ramuh is perfectly calm, but that may be because of his age. The one person not nervous around me is my polar opposite (pardon the pun), the fire demon Ifrit. He's a little tempered, but maintains it well. Unfortunately, we are not on the best of terms now. I will explain later.

We live in a place hidden from mortal people. But there are times when a mortal can call upon us for our strength to aid them. But then again, different worlds have different rules; so sometimes only one person can summon me, a being called a summoner. They would call upon me for my powers and I gave it in full, using my traditional Diamond Dust blast, which was so cold that it could even cap the fury of a volcano during eruption. I've had many trips into many worlds. The earliest one I remember was with a young girl. I believe her name was Aeris. Never have I met such a caring and kind soul. She was…different from the others I was with. How different I can't say, but she seemed to radiate a positive energy beyond other people. She was joined up with a young man named Cloud as well as a group of others. She seemed interested in this Cloud, but being the male he is, he didn't notice. They traveled in order to save the Planet from a person called Sephiroth. In fact, it was Sephiroth who ended Aeris's life. I was saddened by the fact that such a lovely creature could be killed. But for some reason, I wasn't too upset. Even after her death, her presence seemed to stay with us. I didn't understand why, but I found out later on that she was part of the Lifestream, a connection to the Planet. After a long journey, we finally defeated Sephiroth and I discovered that even though she was gone, in a way, she wasn't. Something that positive doesn't die easy, if at all.

The time after that, I found myself in the next world. This is where Ifrit's anger comes in. I was called a Guardian Force and for the time, I was paired with Quezacotl, a student of Ramuh's. I was junctioned with a young man by the name of Squall. He had to pass a test in order to become a SeeD, a type of mercenary. In order to pass the test, he had to search within the Fire Caverns and obtain another GF in a fight. As expected, Ifrit was the one he was to obtain. In a use of strategy, he summoned me in order to battle him. Ifrit was surprised by my appearance, but even more so by the power my Diamond Dust attack. He was defeated and he saw the wisdom in summoning me, so he joined us. However, he was a little bitter at me. He's over it now, but not completely. I also met another female GF. Her name was Siren and she too was attractive. However, unlike me, she made it a habit of reminding others about it and always saw me as a rival. We've had a few arguments here and there, but it was when we rescued the girl Rinoa that she revealed her true feelings. She had looked up to me and wanted to be like me. I don't know why she told me this now, but I believe it had something to do with the moment between Squall and Rinoa.

The next event, I was joined with a young summoner name Dagger. She was a princess in the castle of Alexandra. She was sad one and often spent her time alone, weeping. But upon meeting a young boy named Zidane, her strength began to show. However, this was not all that happened. After the attack and destruction of Alexandria, I spoke with Bahamut. It was the first time I saw him…disheartened. He actually shed a few tears in guilt for what he had done. I knew Bahamut. He was the type to always be strong, but seeing him like this… disturbed me greatly. I managed to comfort him a little, but I'm unsure how he really feels now, but I know he managed to overcome it enough to fight back and together, we managed to defeat the one called Kuja and stop his plans. 

The latest event was different from the others. I became an extension of a fayth, a creature that was sleeping and wanted to awaken. I was to wait until a summoner would come for me. When she did come, she seemed to be in a hurry. As I joined with her, I could feel the great kindness with her and it mingled with the deep sadness I also felt. I found out that this summoner, Yuna, was on a pilgrimage to gather the aeons in order to destroy a monster called Sin. However, in using the final aeon, she would die. And worse yet, the creature would just return after several year for it to happen all over again. Her kindness wanted to help the people to have peace, no matter how short it was. But I didn't accept it. It was terrible and wrong for such people to die for nothing. And I found that I wasn't the only one who thought so. A young man, Tidus, didn't like it anymore than I did and tried to form a plan to save her. He succeeded, but discovered that upon doing so, he would no longer exist there. A heavy burden, especially since he had fallen in love with the young summoner. But for her to live, he must disappear. I understood that much, for I had to disappear as well. But I accepted it. Such a young one should not have to die for a lost cause. 

Now I wait in my realm again. I wait for the time when I am called for again. When the time comes, I will come. When innocents are threatened, I will protect them. For those who would do them harm, they will shatter like the ice I command. No warm-hearted one will suffer as long as I live.

_This is the promise of the mistress of ice._

_The promise of Shiva._


	3. The Roar of Ifrit

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in Final Fantasy VII, VIII, IX, and X. I'm just on good terms with them. 

Ifrit- "Move it buddy. I'm getting impatient!"

"Alright, alright. Geez, I never had this problem with Shiva.

Ifrit- "WHAT WAS THAT!!!!!!!!!"

"Nothing, I was just writing."

The roar of Ifrit.

_I am the demon of hell and fire._

_I burn all opposers to a cinder._

_My presence is feared and my power is awed._

_I am Ifrit…_

For countless ages, I have existed. How, I don't give much thought to, but who cares. All that is needed is that I'm here and that's that. I am the only one of us that has the power to summon fire to an incredible degree, to burn my enemies into ash. Well, not the only one. My pal Phoenix can summon fire too, but his doesn't do nearly the damage that mines does and he only uses it to revive others. A little weird, but who am I to talk about weird. I'm Ifrit, that's who! Anyway, there are few others that are as strong as I am, (But I'm the best.) There's the horse rider Odin, who I believe needs to lighten up sometimes. Then there's Bahamut, the summon/dragon king (Yawn). And I can't leave out Leviathan. She still owes me one for 'accidentally' soaking me in her Tsunami. And then there's her…Shiva. The frigid ice witch herself. How dare she use her ice on me?! I should grab her hair and fry it in an oven. I should…oh, sorry. I was getting ahead of myself. I'll explain that later.

We live in a place hidden from mortal people. But there are times when a mortal can call upon us for our strength to aid them. But then again, different worlds have different rules; so sometimes only one person can summon me, a being called a summoner. These people would use me in order to see my power at work. I use many forms of my attack, Hell Fire, to burn away the opposition. I remember the time when I used it to surround me in a form and I could just charge through an enemy. I used that when I was teamed up with a group called Avalanche. They were fighting some guy named Sephiroth and naturally, they needed my help. I was particularly joined with their former leader, Barret. Now there's a guy who could get things done. And he let everyone know that he wasn't going to take crap from anyone. I wonder what he would be like if he was a summon? Oh, well. And I also remember our battle with Sephiroth and someone called the powerful Knights of the Round. I know that we have to beat the guy, but the way they did it was just plain overkill. Twelve guys and the king totally laid the smack down on his candy @$$. No mercy at all. I liked that.

The next trip, I was in my own territory, the Fire Caverns of Balamb. In the volcanic heat I rested until a boy came to challenge me. Me, the fire demon from hell! I decided to humor this child and gave him a shot. To my surprise, the boy was stronger than I originally thought. But he was no match against the likes of me. Then he summoned his GF. It was a great shock when I saw who it was. Shiva. The child had Shiva, the little cheat! Shiva appeared and used her Diamond Dust on me. I didn't like that one bit at all. But that also showed me that if he had an entity as powerful as Shiva under his belt, then perhaps he wasn't the child I thought he was. So I joined him. He would need me power anyway. We traveled to an extent and more GF joined us. I was particularly interested in our journey to the Tomb of the Unknown King where we met Sacred and Minotaur, the brothers. Those two made a pretty good team, but with me around they couldn't stop us. They then joined us and I got to become good friends with them. I found it especially amusing to see those two in a rock-paper-scissor match. Sacred would always lose! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, we traveled in order to defeat some stupid sorceress and kick her butt all over the place. An easy task, but it sure beats boredom.

The next event, I was joined with a young summoner name Dagger.  Sorry, but for me, this whole trip was capital B boring. But there were some highlights. For one, it was cool to see that guy Kuja totally burn an entire planet. Yeah, I know, I'm supposed to be one of the good guys, but you can't blame a guy for admiring someone else's handiwork with fire. Of course, I could have done better, but I'll leave that alone. I also got to see the new eidolon, Madeen. Now that guy was cool. He summoned shreds of holy energy and roared like a storm. Of course, when I talk with him, he didn't say much. Imagine that, this guy can become a rage in a fight, but outside of one, he's all calm and quiet. Oh, well, no biggy. Anyway, we defeated Kuja and went our merry way.

The last one, I joined up with a fayth (Weird guy.) and had to wait for a summoner to come and pick me up. I am not fond of waiting, but I was more edgy now that I had new abilities. Finally she showed up and I was released. I was ecstatic. I never felt so powerful in my life. My strength was far greater than before and I let anyone I fought know it. I was in a world were a monster named Sin was terrorizing everyone. I was needed along with a couple of other aeons to be gathering in order to call for the final summon. But it was a hoax and the final summon was nothing more than a short victory in which Sin would only be defeated for several years. What a rip-off! Anyway, the summoner Yuna decided that she wasn't going to do that and find another way to beat Sin. They found a way, but it involved that creature, Yu Yevon, possessing me and the other aeons. Now I didn't like that one bit and I was glad when they defeated me. Am I saying that? Well it doesn't matter. I am eternal after all.

Now I wait in my fiery little hellhole, waiting for the time when I can fight again. When fire is needed, I'm your summon. Enemies will fear me and cower before me. And if any believe they stand a chance, my Hellfire will show them otherwise. And my battle roar will shake the earth.

_My roar will summon the flames of destruction._

_The roar of Ifrit._


	4. The Sword of Odin

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy.

After some consideration, I finally decided to write this. Just wish it didn't take me a whole year and a half to decide. I'd like to note that I've only played FF7-10, so I don't know much about the ones from before them. Sorry.

Odin- "It is alright, my friend. I don't look as cool as in the others anyway."

"Thanks."

Odin- "Begin writing, young writer."

"Okay. Finally some respect."

The sword of Odin.

_I am the dark knight of ancient time._

_My sword will swoop in to destroy the wicked._

_I stand for justice and honor._

_I am Odin…_

We exist in a place that is far hidden from mortal realm. But when a mortal calls for my aid, I am there to give it. My trusty steed, Strider and I would enter the battlefield and I would unleash the power of the Zatetsuken, the steel-bladed sword. There are times when I use my Gunge Lance, but only for those who can not be instantly defeated by my sword. For untold eons, I have lived. How you may ask? Does one ask how the sun rises and falls every day? It is something that must be accepted, that is all. But I am not alone. In this world of various beings and life, I live with creatures like myself. Warriors who also serve as guardians to another world of mortals. Elementals such as the fire demon Ifrit and the...divine ice queen, Shiva. Ahem... Also there the holy machine Alexander and his partner Madeen, the small but lethal Tonberry, just to name a few. There is also the dragon lord, Bahamut, whose experience and power grants him the right to rule. And then there is the Ark, a vessel that can change into a being of extreme power. And then there are my comrades-in-arms, the Knights of the Round. Each knight bearing a weapon that can decimate any enemy and overwhelm them. Like me...

But we are not completely out of touch with the mortal world. On many occasions, we have been summoned or called forth to the aid of other, usually those with noble hearts and strength. One such occasion was in assistance to a group known as Avalanche. There, I was to aid them in saving the Planet from a creature called Sephiroth. Such a misguided soul, but he left me us with no choice but to stop him. In a way, he was like Vincent, the one would carry me. Both have dark souls, but Vincent's is derived more from grief and the sense of atonement than Sephiroth's insanity. Unfortunately, my sword could not affect Sephiroth, so I was only able to use my lance. It wasn't much, so my brethren, the Knights of the Round, had to fight in my place. Their raw power and sheer might enable the Avalanche group to topple and defeat Sephiroth.

In the time after that I was awakened in the midst of my castle in another world. Although I was a bit surprised, it suited me just fine. But I couldn't leave the tower because I knew that I had to wait for the summoners to come to me. They came. A group of three challenged me for use of my power. But rather than fight them, I allowed myself to be defeated, challenging them instead with both my time limit trial and with Tonberry King guarding the sanctuary. I was also surprised when they defeated him as well, but it only went to show that these ones were truly strong. They were journeying to defeat a sorceress from the future who was planning on destroying their present. My powers in this world were strange as they could not control me, but rather I became as a true knight, vanquishing their foes whenever I could. But one particular foe would be my undoing in the form of Seifer, Squall's gunblade rival. When I came in to attack him, he used my only technique Zantetsuken, against me. Truly a warrior of great skill and cunning. But on the sign of my defeat, another came to fight him as well. Gilgamesh, who had retrieved my sword when it fell from my hand after my defeat, used it to do away with Seifer and defeat him. It took me some time to regain my weapon and in order to do that, me and Gilgamesh had to duel for it. It was a long and grueling fight, but I managed to defeat him and regain my blade.

The next world that summoned to was different. I sensed the one controlling me was not at all good, but possessed a heart of malice and greed. At her call, I was summoned forth to use my power against a tree. But it wasn't until later that I had realized that the tree was the home of and entire city. What have I done? I would weep for those innocent who fell at my lance for some time until my summoner was changed into another. A little girl named Eiko, who was joined with another summoner, Dagger in order to stop an even greater menace than the one that used me. Within that time, I caught sight of Bahamut and Shiva, who seemed...a little to close to each other. I believe I felt jealous at this, but then I learned that Bahamut was also sadden by the fact that he had also been controlled by the greater menace I spoke of early. This creature, Kuja, used Bahamut to destroy an entire fleet and then attack a helpless city. But he had to actually witness his only flare powers incinerate many, to the point where he shed a tear. That wasn't right seeing him like that. But like me, he was saved by Dagger and he forced his sadness aside and turned it into a need for justice. With this in mind, the two of us, along with the other summons, forced our way to Kuja and defeated him. I sensed that he was misguided, much like Sephiroth. But that is no excuse for what he had done.

Now I remain in my dark castle. A few of my comrades had disappeared for another journey without me. I do not mind. There will be other days, other battles for me to fight. And when the time comes, I will be ready. My steed, Strider and I will once again take to the battlefield and strike down any who dare defy us.

_I am the dark knight of justice_

_I am Odin!_


End file.
